Don't take two saiyan kids lightly
by boymegasonic
Summary: During a training session between goten and trunks a portal appears and they go inside and land in equestria now follow goten and trunks in thier crazy adventure in equestria to protect it and prank it along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New world New adventures

Author's notes: for any of the readers that read my first story what happens after you die then you readers that read that story and are wondering why I put it on hiatus and why I made this story well while I was working on chapter 7 and watching dragon ball gt I realized that I forgot how to describe a fight scene for the ponies so that's why I made this story to help me get a feel for how I want to describe it so without further a do get ready to read don't take two saiyan kids lightly.

Disclaimer: My little pony: friendship is magic belongs to Lauren Faust and hasbro, dragon ball z is owned by funimation fugitv and akira toriyama and I own nothing.

Goten and Trunks these two names belong to two of the youngest and strongest half breeds on earth the reason theses two kids are so strong is because they sons of both of the mightiest saiyans on earth goku and vegeta what's more impressive than being the sons of two of earth's mightiest warriors well not only that but they mastered the ability to become super saiyans at the youngest age possible and are able to use the fusion technique but enough about what they can do lets get back to the story.

In a wasteland

We look to a wasteland with thousands of indigenous life and some creatures that existed before like dinosaurs this land is filled with trees wild life and beautiful cliff sides-**BOOM**-or at least there use to be cliffs.

"Get ready trunks."said a young voice.

"Yea sure lets see what you can do goten."said the one named trunks.

"**KA...ME...HA...ME!"**

"**BIG...TREE..!"**

"**HAA!"**

"**CANNON!**"

Trunks and Goten were training again but the only difference was that they both made a bet with each other that if one of them won the energy blast fight the winner would decide what to do next today marks there fifth time they did this the other four times they did it trunks had always won but today goten was determined to win today.

The blue beam of energy collided with the yellow energy wave each pushing each other back bit by bit soon though there was a change in the blue beam it started to get bigger and bigger then.

**BOOM**

**10 minutes later**

"It's a good thing korin gave use thirty senzu beans when he had so many of them right trunks."said goten.

"Yea or else I would of had to go to the hospital man I hate hospitals."said trunks.

"Hey trunks now that your better can I choose what we can do now!"

"Yep you get to choose today goten."

"Yay I get to choose I get to choose!"said the excited seven year old half breed.

"Calm down and think of something to do before you lose power from getting excited goten!"said the annoyed eight year old half breed.

"Oh sorry trunks okay what to do what to do?"

As goten was thinking what to do a purple portal appeared snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey goten what's that?"

"I think it's a portal?" then goten got an idea.

"Hey why don't we go in the portal!"

"Yea that's a great idea goten!"

"Really thanks trunks!"

"Alright then its settled lets go!"said trunks as he leapt into the portal.

"Trunks wait for me!"whined goten as he went in after trunks.

**Ever free forest**

In the ever free forest a purple portal appeared and out of it came the two saiyans... only they landed on their face instead of their feet.

"Ow where the heck are we?"said trunks.

"It looks like were in a forest huh?"said goten but then saw out of the corner of his eye a creature with the body of a lion with a scorpion tail and wings sleeping.

"Hey trunks what kind of animal do you think this is?"

"Huh oh...it's a manticore."

"Oh...wait how do you know what it is?"

"My mom gave me a book on mythological creatures on one of my birthdays."

"Oh trunks do you think we can bring him with us!"said goten excitedly

"That can be cool to have a manticore with us but we got to gain his trust first."

"Oh okay let me talk to him I'm good with animals."

"Hey mister manticore wake up I wanna talk to you."

The manticore didn't wake up but instead it talked!

"Don't bother me whatever you are I'm trying to sleep."it said in a wise old man voice.

"Cool mister manticore you can talk!"said goten excited.

"But how it said in the book I read that manticore's can't talk!?"said trunks confused.

"I was just born a bit more special than the other manticore of my tribe there now leave me alone can't an old manticore sleep these days."it said annoyed by the two saiyans.

"But please mister manticore we want you to come with us please."said goten with puppy eyes.

"Yeah please come with us manticore we don't know where we are and we need someone who's been here way longer than we've been."said trunks with puppy eyes of his own.

"No I don't let weaklings follow me!"

"Hey were not weak were super strong were just lost in this new place is all!"said trunks angered

"You kids strong don't make me laugh!"

"Hey mister manticore."

"Stop calling me mister call me fury."

"Okay "fury" if we can prove were strong will you come with us."

"Sure why not its not like you will win."

"Oh oh trunks can I show him please pleassse!"asked goten.

"Sure why not."

"Yay!"

Goten got infront of fury and trunks and took the kamehame wave stance and began charging his attack.

"KA..ME...HA...ME."

"What the."said fury surprised by the power goten had.

"HA!"

Goten fired his kamehameha into the sky where it blasted through the clouds and disappeared into who knows where.

"Weeell."said both the saiyans in a "in your face" voice.

"*sigh* Okay a deals a deal I'll help you but I won't like it now come on there's a town up ahead that will help you more than I can and as for where you two are your in equestria."

"Equestria that's a weird name for a place but whatever."

"Thank you mister fury you won't regret coming with us!"said goten

"Believe me I"m regretting it now alright enough chit chat lets go."said fury as he began ahead of them.

"Hey trunks."

"Yea?"

"Doesn't mister fury kinda remind you of piccolo?"

"Hmm now that you mention it he kinda does only older."

"HEY ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT!"

"Yes sir!"said the saiyans as they ran to catch up to fury.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"Are we there yet?"said the two tired saiyans

fury and the saiyans have been walking for fours hours and it had become night and the two saiyans had become tired and started whining to the elder manticore for an entire hour.

"No."

"Are we their yet?"

"No"

"Are we their yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"You two say that one more time those things you called feet are coming off!"

"..."

"..."

"Can we rest here?"

"..."

"..."

"Sure this looks like this is a good place to rest for tonight."

"Yay!"

**AN HOUR LATER**

Trunks and goten had already fallen asleep on top of each other but fury was still awake looking at the moon and stars in the sky wondering in his mind about the two saiyans his thought were interrupted by a tug on his left front leg.

"Hmm?"

"Mister fury why are you still up?"said a tired goten.

"Oh I'm just looking up at luna's stars."

"luna's stars?"

"Oh thats right your not from here let me tell you something goten you listing?

Goten nodded as he moved his way infront of fury leaning his back on fury's stomach fury didn't mind though.

"Use in this land of equestria there are two rulers celestia and luna they are both sisters and they raise the sun and the moon with their magic."

"Does luna raise the moon and the stars"said goten fascinated by the story.

"Yes she does she raises the moon and the stars and she can be able to move the stars any way she could if she wanted that is."

Goten began to think for a minute.

"Hey fury."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could meet luna one day I want to ask her if she can make a new constellation?"

"Huh what kind of constellation?"

"Well...I want her to make a constellation of you cause you're the coolest thing I've ever met!"

This took fury for a surprise he had only met these kids for one day and this one wanted to make a constellation of him.

"...Who knows if you play your cards right you probably could."said fury as he ruffled goten's hair.

"Thanks mister fury."said goten as he snuggled into fury's fur "good night fury."

Fury chuckled a bit at this "good night goten."as he was about to fall asleep he had one thought in his mind 'I guess these kids aren't so bad after all'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Welcome to ponyville

Fury had woken up to the smell of cooked meat he opened his eyes and saw the boys gathered around a fire eating cooked fish.

"Where did you two get the fish from?"asked fury.

"We got it from a near by stream while you were asleep."said trunks.

"And I caught twelve fish!"said goten happy about his accomplishment.

Fury grabbed a fish on a stick and began eating.

"Hey fury."said trunks.

"Yes?"

"What's the town up ahead like?"

"Well if I still remember correctly its inhabited by ponies."

"Ponies?!"said the saiyans surprised.

"Yes and don't worry there friendly and they can talk too, just try not to get in trouble while your there without me."

"What your not coming with us mister fury!"said goten concerned that fury won't be joining them.

"I'm afraid so."

"But why not fury?"

"Well since I'm from the ever free forest ponies would fear anything that resides here including me."

"But what if we get them to accept you mister fury do you think they'll let you in then?"

"Hmm it could work but earning trust can take time lets just hope they won't be too scared of me anyway I'll be right here when you two get back."

"Okay later fury."said trunks as he ran towards the town.

"Goodbye mister fury wait for me trunks!"said goten running after trunks.

**APPLE ORCHID**

As goten and trunks made their way out of the everfree forest they had wandered into a apple orchid trunks just walked through at a casually pace but as for goten he followed trunks but kept drooling at all the apples that were around them.

"Trunks can we eat some of these apples I mean there just sitting their begging me to eat them!"whined goten.

"Goten remember were in a different world we don't know what will happen if we ate them...then again I am still hungry."said trunks.

"So can we eat them!"said goten with his eyes sparkling for trunks approval.

"Well...oh alright I guess It couldn't hurt."

"Yay!"

**MANY APPLES LATER**

goten and trunks had just finished seven apple trees full of apples and both of their stomach's were fully leaving a bulge in their outfit's and were now laying under one of the apple trees they devoured with apple cores surrounding both of them.

"*sigh*that was good wasn't it trunks."

"Yea it sure was."

Goten and trunks were peaceful until.

"What in tarnation!"said a voice with a southern accent.

The two saiyans looked to where the voice came from, when they found who it belonged to they saw that it belonged to a orange pony wearing a stetson hat with a blond mane and tail tied into...well a ponytail and by the look on the pony's face it wasn't too happy to see them.

"Did you two varmints eat those apples!"

In events like these some kids would ether admit what they had done and pay for what they did with ether discipline or a reward but trunks and goten aren't those types of kids.

"Split up!"said trunks as he ran somewhere leaving goten with the orange pony.

"Wait what uh oh!"said goten as he tried to runaway.

"Oh no you don't!"said the orange pony as she used her tail to use her rope on goten tieing up his hands and feet.

the orange pony went to where goten was tied up and got to eye level with him.

"And what do ya have to say for yer self?"said the orange pony.

"I-I'm sorry for eating your apples miss pony please don't hurt me!"said goten scared out of his mind.

"Hmm I guess I could let ya go but yer gonna have to pay for those apples if ya wanna leave."

"But I don't have any money."

"Then your gonna help on mah farm to earn it got it."said the pony in a stern voice.

"*gulp*got it"

"Good now since yer workin on mah farm now I need ta know yer name."

"My name's goten whats yours"said goten still a little rattled by the pony.

"Mah names applejack nice ta meet cha goten"said applejack as she untied him and shook gotens hand vigorously.

**LATER**

goten and applejack made it back to the farm while getting there applejack had told him how the farm works and began work on apple duty.

"So all I have to do is catch the apples that fall off the tree when you buck it in this basket?"asked goten.

"Yup."said applejack as she bucked the tree making the apples fall.

"I got it!"said goten as he went back and forth catching every apple when he caught them all he looked to see all the apples he caught, then one apple fell on his head and landed in the basket with the other apples.

"See ya doing just fine now lets move to the next one."

"Okay!"

This went on for about thirty minutes and after a while goten was beginning to get bored when they came to their next tree goten had an idea.

"Hey miss applejack."asked goten

"Yea?"

"Can I make the apples fall out of the tree this time please!"

"Hmm I don't know these trees are pretty hard to make apples fall."

"Hey I'm strong enough to make that tree drop apples!"

"Sure ya are."

"I am I'll prove it to you!"

"Then prove it."

"I will!"said goten full of confidence.

Goten went back a bit getting ready to hit the tree, then he ran towards the tree and delivered a swift punch on the center soon all the apples fell and if you looked at the center where goten hit the tree you would see goten's fist imprinted in the tree.

Applejack's jaw hit the ground so fast it left a tiny crater where it fell.

"See I told you I was strong!"said goten rubbing it in.

"B-but h-how how did you do that?!"

"Well...I just punched it?"

"But...you just*sigh* nevermind anyway why don't we go look for yer friend now okay."

"Okay."

They were about to leave when a young southern accent scream rang through the air applejack had a horrified expression adorned on her face while goten having the blood of a gentle saiyan like his father goku ran towards the scream at a speed that would make a cyan mare a little jealous, once he made it towards the location he saw a light yellow filly with a bow in it's rose colored mane curled up in a ball with it's eyes closed as two wolves made of...timber? got closer to the filly planning to eat it but goten wasn't having any of that, with a mighty yell goten ran towards the wolves and gave the closest a swift kick in it's hind quarters making the wolf break into pieces upon impact into a tree and knocking it over in the process goten looked towards the other wolf and gave him a glare that could kill, the timberwolf ran off in fear only to slam into a tree close to it and enter unconsciousness.

"Umm hey are you all right?"said goten as he walked towards the filly.

The filly after hearing something talk to her opened her eyes and looked towards her savior and saw goten with a face of gentle curiosity she looked around and saw what goten had done and actually thought he did do this but she had to know for sure.

"D-did you do all this?"asked the filly with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah I did and I did it all by myself."said goten proudly.

"But why you could've gotten hurt?"said the filly with concern.

"Well yea I could've...but I did it to protect you, even though I don't know you doesn't mean I can't start like this right?"said goten with the signature son family smile on his face "so what's your name anyway?"

The filly had a smile on her face as she got up and said "Mah names applebloom it's nice ta meet'cha...?"said applebloom as she put her hoof out for a hand...hoof I don't know shake goten grabbed her hoof and shook it as he said "Goten son goten hey you don't happen to know miss applejack do you?" asked goten as he realized that applebloom's name sounded like she was related to applejack.

"How do ya know mah sister?"

"Well when me and my friend trunks came here we ate a lot of her apples and now I'm helping pay for the apples that I ate."

"Well ah guess that makes sense."

"Hey lets go find her and tell her your okay, here get on my back."said goten as he turned around and squatted down to let applebloom on.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah I don't mind and besides it'll be much faster anyways."

"Well okay."said applebloom as she climbed onto goten and held onto his neck as he held her bottom forelegs so she wouldn't fall off and began to jog at a fast pace towards sweet apple acres.

**Author's note:...ummm I uh have one excuse...procrastination...I'm sorry ;(**


End file.
